


Naruto x Gaara oneshots.

by MikuruYone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Shy Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuruYone/pseuds/MikuruYone
Summary: Four one-shots that feature the relationship between them in any form they take! Show the love for these two boys!So this fic was inspired by a photo I saw with the two of them no matter what gender they had both are still clearly in love with each other.💓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I promised to post this story of mine here in AO3. This is the first step in my plan! The rest are soon to follow.

* * *

**Naruto x Female Gaara.**

The first day we met I thought life couldn't get any worse.

_She was standing in the corner_

_But wasn't really there._

I didn't know what to say or what to do 'cause all you did was piss me off.

_Giving cold glares_

_And smart remarks_

I thought I could just ignore you like everybody did.

_You stare at her emotionless face_

_But if you look closely you can see_

But something in me just wouldn't let you out of my life.

_A thousand emotions in her eyes_

_You can't see 'cause you won't believe it_

Then I started looking for you in the hallways or in classes.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel pain_

When I first saw you after you were bullied I wanted to know if you were okay.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel sorrow_

When I first saw you crying behind the school building I felt pain with every sob you let out.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel anger_

When I saw you fight back when some bitch dared to insult your siblings.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel joy_

When I saw you smile for the first time I felt something in me that was warm.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel loneliness_

When we were having gym and you didn't have a gym partner.

_Your eyes show countless things_

_That you wish you can experience_

I didn't know what I was thinking when I went to sit beside you.

_You wish this wasn't a dream_

_I can assure you this is reality_

But when I started talking to you everyday I realized that warm feeling is growing.

_You were hesitant to show me_

_What you truly feel_

Each day is filled with gossip and rumors but I didn't leave your side.

_Even if the world is against us_

_We'll fight together_

I wanted you to know that you can trust me.

_I want to show you a world_

_Filled with nothing but happiness_

As the days past by I slowly realize what I was feeling.

_Everyday is like a dream come true_

_When I'm with you_

With each small smile you make I feel my heartache with a feeling I can't shake.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel happiness_

When I told you "I love you" you stared at me like I was an idiot.

_That she ,too, is human_

_And can feel love_

But then you smiled and whispered "I love you too."

_Ah so this warm feeling_  
_ Is love._


	2. Gaara x Naruto

Gaara's **POV**

I didn't know when it started when I began to notice you.

_Each smile was strained_

_Like you were hiding pain_

I mean how couldn't I not notice you.

_Thin wrists_

_And sunken cheeks_

You were the star player of our school's basketball team.

_Leftover meals_

_Mountain of pills_

You were loud and playful even during class.

_Huge eye bags_

_Over sized sweaters_

But that wasn't the only reason why I noticed you.

_Bandage arms and legs_

_Dripping blood_

It was during the time of gym when I finally saw what you were hiding.

_Black and yellow_

_Some were red and blue_

Bruises and scars littered across your body some looked old some looked new.

_Ointment in your hands_

_Cloth in your mouth_

You looked at me with fear and shock.

_Tears leaking_

_Fingers trembling_

You asked if I could keep what I saw a secret but I looked at you as if you were crazy.

_Many nights filled with pain_

_All because you're parents felt ashamed_

But you smiled that fake smile and told me you were fine that it was normal.

_Please define what normal is_

_Because clearly you don't know what it is_

Now I know why you look like you're slowly dying.

_Sharp blades and white pills_

_Are your best friends_

Abuse is the cause why are you still lying?

_Screams filled the air_

_But you know no one is there_

You don't have to keep on pretending you're okay when you're clearly not.

_Starring at the same place_

_Over and over_

"Please let me help." I said but clearly you think this is just a joke.

_Chained to a bed_

_Left with no hope_

I slowly walked towards you, you look at me in fear clearly not focused on me but something else.

_Pain is your only companion_

_In this world called depression_

I hugged you. I hugged you even tighter when you began to shake in my arms.

_How many times did you beg_

_For it to stop_

I felt your tears staining my shirt it didn't matter for all I cared about is you.

_Many days filled with hope _

_That someone may know_

"You're gonna be okay." I whispered, felt relieved when I feel you nod your head.

_You're gonna be okay_

_I'll make sure they'll pay_

With every bruise and scar you have I know you fought enough.

_This time _

_You're not alone_

We're in this thing together.

_Never gonna leave you_

_Never gonna hurt you_

I will protect you from the monsters in your dreams and in reality.

_I'll make sure you'll live_

_A life you deserve._

I'll love you the way you deserved to be loved.

_When you're feeling down_

_I'm here to not let you drown_

It may not be now or even tomorrow.

_A peaceful happy world_

_Is what I'll give to you_

But as we work through this together.

_I'll show you the joys in living_

_Even the joys of finally breathing_

We'll destroy your chains one by one.

_Slowly but surely_

_You'll feel the weight is gone_

We'll go to places with no harm.

_Places where the only thing_

_You'll feel is warmth_

This embrace will be an unspoken promise.

_Scars and bruises_

_Will finally fade_

That someday I'll make you feel glad to be alive.

_And no longer will pretend_

_Someday you will finally say an "I'm okay." that's not a lie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Had some things to fix and some friends to yell at. I'm an idiot for trusting my friends with my gmail account. Because apparently they managed to make me a twitter account without my knowing. So did the best I could to change my gmail and twitter passwords instead of creating new accounts. And put said account on my wattpad bio and if you're interested here's my username Mikuruyone_0411 or @mikuruyone. This is my first time using it after fixing all the stupid things my friends did to it so excuse me for my ignorance and I just posted my very first tweet hope it reaches my friends.


	3. Female Naruto x Female Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the third part of this series. The next chapter will unfortunately be the last. Thanks for reading. Hope to see you in the last chapter!

Naruko's **POV**

It was raining when I first saw you.

_You're the queen_

_I'm just a commoner_

You looked so beautiful under the rain.

_We belong in two entirely_

_Different realms_

But the idiot that I am clearly forgot you walking in the rain while I was starring at you.

_No one will notice a person like me_

_But please let me dream_

I ran towards you in hopes I could shield you from the rain.

_Green eyes that looked like gems_

_Oh I wish to be the only one that could see it_

You looked at me then I smiled and said, "Can't let you walk in this rain, wanna walk with me?"

_Even though we're not the same_

_Let me dream for just a minute_

You nodded and I was relieved that you didn't turned me down.

_In silence we walked_

_As if the two of us belong_

The next day I was surprised to see you next to my seat.

_A commoner like me_

_Can't wish for the queen_

When I approached you, you looked flustered for a second.

_Can someone like me dare hope_

_That my feelings were not unrequited_

You took my hands and gave me something.

_Please don't tell me_

_It's a ring with my name on it_

I look at my hands for a second and looked at what you gave me.

_But please let me dream_

_What I wish for to be reality_

It was a key chain of a fox, my favorite animal.

_You were brightly shinning_

_Brighter than the rising sun_

I looked to you in surprise and asked how did you know about that.

_Maybe I'm not the only one_

_Whose dreaming_

You blushed at what I said but instead of responding you pointed at my hand.

_Maybe I'm not the only one_

_Who's slowly falling_

I saw a tiny note besides the fox I took it then read it's contents.

_Face as red as your hair_  
_Oh how cute you look right now_

"I've been in love with you since we were freshman. Will you go out with me?"

_Cute smiles_

_Holding hands_

I blushed at the words and look to you for confirmation, you nodded your head.

_Tears in my eyes_

_A shy look in yours_

You thought I was gonna reject you but instead I hugged you.

_This is the story of our love_

_This is our fairy tale_

"I love you too." I whispered.

_Of how the commoner and queen_

_Got their happily ever after_

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first part of Naruto x Gaara oneshots. Check out my other story called "Cursed." Soon to be posted here in AO3. Hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
